Deal
by Mable
Summary: based on a story by Stephen King Sonic has been given an ultimatum, a risky deal or death for himself and Amy. Robotnik never backs out on deals...


**Mable: This fic is based on Stephen King's short story called "the Ledge". I'm putting this as my Halloween fic, my annual Bokkun holiday fic should be up though… Happy late Halloween! I don't own Sonic and the plot was originally made by Stephen king but I twisted it around a little. Enjoy!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Deal**_

Sonic shivered on the balcony of the penthouse, cold from the early winter wind. Eggman stood no less than two feet away, an evil grin on his face and a 45 in his hand. "Well Sonic, I'm feeling generous today. We'll make a… A deal. If you win your part of the deal you can have one million dollars, your life, and even your girlfriend." This was why Sonic hadn't attacked yet, Robotnik had Amy somewhere and threatened taking her life along with Sonic's. The blue hedgehog was surprisingly serious, "What's the deal?" Eggman laughed his evil twisted laugh, "You were always one to take risks, Sonic."

Eggman pointed down, "This building is seventy-three stories high, under this balcony is a four inch ledge that circles the building." Sonic started to catch on, "Circle the building without falling and you'll get the money, Amy, and your life." The blue hedgehog shook his head, "No, I know you'll back out of the deal." Eggman shook his head, "I tend to lie, but I never back out on an honest deal. Oh, if you refuse, then I'll send my robots to kill Tails before I kill you." Sonic didn't want to lose Tails or Amy and sighed, looking down at the street far below. The 45 pressed against the back of his head, "I guess you should start Sonic, but be careful. The wind on the west wall is killer."

Sonic climbed over the railing and held on as he found the small ledge with his feet, "We have a deal right?" Eggman nodded, "I never lie on a deal, you get money, Amy, and your life. Now hurry along." Sonic started moving, the honest truth was that he was scared. He was super fast but this wasn't one of those things speed would help on, in fact, he'd probably be going incredibly slow through the whole process. As if to answer a question lingering in Sonic's mind, "Each side in thirty feet, perfect square, not to difficult hmm?" Sonic ignored the end and slowly moved his foot forward, he shuffled a foot along while facing the wall, slowly making it to the first corner.

"_This isn't so bad."_ Rang his thoughts as he went around the first corner, slowly going faster without looking down. Then the cold winter wind blew and practically shoved him off the building. The chills blew through his azure fur which started to puff up in some places and looked unmade as though Sonic just woke up. Then the wind died into just a murmur below him, _"Don't look down."_ He begged himself as he reached three quarters to the corner, "Amy, I'll make sure you're safe, then I'll tell you how much I love you." Sonic slowly turned the corner, carefully staying on the four inch ledge as he proceeded on to the next.

Halfway from one corner to another was a balcony, like on the other side, Eggman waited, "Well, I was sure I would hear your screams before the cracking noise when you hit the sidewalk." Sonic shook off the comment and kept going, "Robotnik I swear…" "Don't swear, I DON'T back out on a deal. Money, Amy, and your life are all yours if you can make it around." The 45 pressed against the hedgehog's temple when he stepped, "Keep going Sonic, or Tails will have an accident." Sonic felt temper rise, "Damn you Robotnik!" The nickname Eggman was forgotten, this wasn't a time Sonic's cocky attitude was going to show through. Eventually he rounded the next corner and continued.

The wall he was on now was much less windy, no balcony, seemed easy enough. Sonic moved at a faster pace, stopping when something sharp poked his leg. He glanced over, "Pigeons." There were only two but they were pretty bad; one pecked Sonic's left leg, the other stood on small ledges and pecked his head. A sudden hatred of birds was born there, and then he looked down, then a sudden hatred of heights started. Sonic had been at heights like this before but never in this position and now he didn't think he could keep moving. He stood there unmoving, "One more corner, then you can see Amy again." He kept going, the birds backed away, another corner turned.

Sonic made it to the balcony and climbed up, only to have a robot press a gun on his back. "Bring him in E-122-Psi." Sonic practically ran in, for once in his life he was panting, "Alright Eggman, I did it." Robotnik nodded, "The money is in that duffle bag by the door, you can go free, and you can pick Amy up at the morgue." Sonic froze, "W-What? You said you wouldn't hurt her!" An evil laugh shook, "I never back out on a deal, I agreed you'd get Amy, I never said she'd be alive." Anger caused Sonic to see red, he turned and immediately destroyed the robot. Eggman raised the 45 only to have it kicked into the air and caught by Sonic, "Well Ivo the tables have turned."

Eggman felt fear rise, "Sonic… I-I'll give you two million, three, no ten! Don't do something you'll regret later." Sonic smirked a cold evil smirk, "I'm not. Tell you what, we'll make a deal. You walk around the building like I did, succeed and I'll let you go, alive and well." Eggman backed up, "No…" Sonic shot over his head, "Alright! Alright! I'll do it." He slowly walked to the balcony followed by the enraged hedgehog, "S-Sonic, do…" "Ivo, you know the deal now on the ledge. Careful though, wind is pretty rough." Eggman climbed down, barely on the ledge, and started to go to the corner. He turned it and disappeared, not stopping.

Sonic slowly listened in wonder as he tried to figure out if he heard Eggman screaming or the wind. Then the realization of Amy's death grew, she was dead the whole time and was never coming back. Her smile, her eyes, her cute little, _"Sonic you'll always be my hero."_ He had lost her and only gained some money, nothing to what she was. The confession of, _"Amy, the truth is I love you."_ Would never be admitted. Sonic glanced at the clock, "Old Egg-head's been out there for thirty minutes, should be around at some point." Sonic laughed and cocked the 45, "Robotnik might not back out on deals,

But I do."

**

* * *

**

**Mable: Hope you liked it! Also remember to read Meowth's Toon dragon's fic called "The Trials of the Red Echidna." You can enter an OC too! Great to check it out with the rest of his great fics!**


End file.
